


Playing Games

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick and Heather only grew closer to each other after the events of Tulsa, spending time together and getting to know one another better.





	Playing Games

Nick sadly watched as Heather moved her food around on her plate, they were in Houston but they had decided to go out together early, both thankful for the small diner nearby. Things had been rough the last few days and Brian had put himself off-limits because of his anniversary on Monday. Nick hated it, but there was nothing he could do. 

“Have you read your friend’s latest fic?” Nick asked, trying to break up the silence. 

Heather looked up at the blonde and nodded. “Yeah, was really good and pretty damn hot.” 

Nick grinned and nodded. “That is was, speaking of, you brought your headphones, right?” 

Heather nodded and leaned down, grabbing her black drawstring bag, opening it and pulling out her set. Nick grabbed the end and plugged it into his phone. Heather put them over her ears, wondering what he wanted her to listen to. 

Nick smirked and hit the play button. It didn’t take long for Heather’s eyes to go wide looking at the man across from her, shocks of electricity running through her entire body and right between her legs not believing what she was hearing. 

Nick watched her wiggle in her seat knowing the audio was turning her on, his cock semi hard knowing exactly what she was listening to. After a few minutes, the audio went off and Heather took her headphones off, her breathing had hiked just a bit looking into Nick’s blue eyes in disbelief.

“Was that really….” She trailed off. 

“It was, he was able to actually get away and I had just finished reading the fic. The idea of the TV being on to drown out the noise was genius. He was really able to let go and enjoy himself when we normally have to be quiet.” 

Heather shook her head, not believing she had just heard her two babies going at it. “And he had no clue you were recording it?”

Nick shook his head. “No, we both know our times together are short and we can’t really mess around.” 

“I can’t believe you risked having that on your phone.” 

“I know and I know I have to delete it.” 

Heather quickly nodded in agreement. “I know you don’t want to, but you can’t let it be found.” 

Nick bit his lip, his finger right over the delete button. He had listened to it so much just to have something of his love. Heather could tell he was fighting the tears and knew they needed to get out of there and back to the hotel. 

“Hey, lets get out of here and go back to the hotel.” Heather said. “It’s still early enough we can read some fics and talk.” 

Nick quickly wiped his face and nodded, hitting the delete button and unplugging her set so she could put them away. She grabbed her bag, paid for their food, and they headed out. Once back at the hotel, Nick checked the hallway making sure it was clear, that was the last thing they needed was for someone to come by and see him going into his room with a woman who wasn’t his wife. 

Once inside, Nick and Heather took their shoes off and climbed into the bed. She pulled the pillows up just a bit and leaned back against them not expecting to get an armful. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and shifting so they were a bit more comfortable. Nick wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her chest. She could already feel the wetness from his tears hit and soak into her shirt, her hand going into his short hair gently. 

“Shhh, I’m here.” Heather whispered softly. “Just let it all out, tell me all about it.” 

“I hate this so much.” Nick whimpered. “I hate that all we can do is fuck and run, he means so much more to me then that.” 

Heather kept her hold on the man tight, her hand moving between his hair and back lovingly. She didn’t say anything, wanting him to lay it all out for her. 

“I want him to stay with me, want him in my arms..” Nick hiccuped. “I love him so damn much and have for so long.” 

Nick finally pulled away, his face covered in tears. Heather gently reached up and wiped them away, smiling seeing him lean into her touch. She could see the hurt still there in his blue eyes, but not as much as before. 

“How long have you two had feelings for each other?” Heather asked. 

“Since the beginning, but he wouldn’t do anything with me cuz of my age. Then when I did become legal, we tried but he freaked out because of his upbringing and own denial he was still going through.” Nick sighed, closing his eyes as the memories flooded back to him. 

“What made him change his mind?” 

“I don’t really know honestly. One day we were hanging out together at my house and he kissed me and told me how stupid he had been thinking he could stop the feelings and just try to ignore them. We’ve been sneaking around ever since.” 

Heather ran her hand down his cheek watching him lean into his hand, sighing contently. 

“I know it sucks and it’s hard, but I know he knows you love and see him for more than just a quick fuck.” 

Nick nodded. “He does, but we both break a bit more every time he has to leave. There’s been so few times we’ve had to actually curl up and just hold each other, either after sex or just to snuggle.” 

“Do you regret the way your life has gone?” Heather asked. 

Nick went silent thinking about everything that had happened, the amazing woman he had in his life, his son and the newest little one that was on the way. Heather smiled seeing the beam of pride on his face. 

“What?” 

“I’m so proud of Baylee and I know he wouldn’t be here if Brian and I had acted on our feelings.” 

“You wouldn’t have Odin or that little one that’s on the way either.” 

Nick grinned and nodded, finally feeling so much better. “I’m so glad you caught me that night, this was what I needed, needed someone to go to.” 

Heather pulled him in and hugged him tightly. “I’ll always be here for you, even after we part ways.” 

Nick nodded and smiled. “Thanks.” 

Once Nick calmed down, the two settled down against each other smiling softly. He grabbed his phone and connected to the WiFi. Heather’s eyes going wide seeing the story that popped up, Nick noticed and grinned. 

“I wanted to ask you about a few fics I’ve ran across searching through the pages.” Nick admitted. 

Heather was shocked he had ventured on his own through the site to check out the other stories. She sat up and leaned against him, smiling feeling a soft kiss on her head. 

“Okay, so your author friend…” Nick began.

“Her name is Becca and this series is the first time she’s actually done slash.” Heather explained. 

Nick nodded. “I noticed that when I went to her profile..Does she hate Leighanne?” 

Heather quickly shook her head. “No, she just has better luck with her stories without Leighanne there, but that’s funny I asked her the same thing because back in the day I knew authors who couldn’t stand her and made it very clear in their stories.” 

Nick nodded and went back to the story he was currently reading. “Do you know this author?”

Heather grinned. “Yes, her name is Ashley and this is her first time doing a fic on her own and she’s determined to see it though. How far have you gotten?”

“Not very, but she’s nailed my asshole side really well.” 

Heather giggled. “It’s nice to see you in a different light.” 

“She’s gonna keep updating it right?” Nick asked. 

“If I have anything to say about it, she will.” 

Nick perked and beamed. “I wanna see what happens.” 

Nick calmed back down and searched for the next author he had come across. “Okay, what about this author.” 

Heather brightened. “That’s Jillian, I’ve known her the longest out of my group of girls. Oct 20th will be a year for us.” 

“She’s really come a long way, I went back and read some of the first stories she did.” 

“She has, I’m really proud of her. She’s really opened up to new things and realized how easy writing things and writing dialogue really is.” 

Heather continued to tell Nick about her other friends who were on the site, showing him Rachel’s and Biz’s fics as well. 

“So amazing you guys have bonded like you have.” Nick smiled. “Are all of you writers?” 

“No, we have a resident artist as well.”

Nick instantly perked up and Heather grinned before pulling her phone out and connecting knowing she was going to get hammered with chat bubbles. Almost instantly they popped and Nick fell back on the bed laughing. 

“Wow..you weren’t kidding.” Nick laughed. 

Heather shook her head and chuckled. “I told you.” 

Heather quickly said hello as Nick sat back up watching her hop between bubbles, the smile on his face never leaving. Once she got the girls calmed down, she went to her group and pulled up the album she had created. 

“Here we go.” Heather said, handing Nick her phone. 

Nick’s eyes went wide. “Damn!” 

“Yeah, she’s amazing. Her name’s Kimm. She’s the only one who doesn’t live in the states but thankfully the time zone isn’t to bad and she’s able to chat with us daily.” 

“That’s amazing!” 

“It really is and she draws more than you guys, give her a photo and she could probably do it.” 

Nick grinned seeing the bubbles popping again before getting an idea. Heather saw the look and raised a brow. 

“Alright, what is it this time?” 

“Get your camera up.” Nick simply said. 

Heather nodded and did just that, Nick taking it and lifting it up into the air, pulling her in and taking the picture before handing her the phone back. 

“Send it to them but make sure they know not to post it anywhere else and to keep it in the group.” 

Heather nodded and quickly sent a message to the group, once she got the okays and promises, she sent the photo and it didn’t take long for the OMGs to hit making them both giggle. 

Nick pulled Heather into his arms and watched as she fangirled with her friends, his chin resting on the top of her head, a sense of peace washing over him. Finally Nick realized what time it was and knew they had to get to the arena. 

“Hey, we need to get going, I really don’t want to deal with Kevin’s shit for being late.” Nick huffed, pulling away from her. 

Heather sighed and told her friends she had to go before disconnecting and getting up as well. “He’s gotten bad, huh?” 

“Yes, that stick is wedged back up there tight.” 

Heather shook her head and sighed feeling Nick pull her back into his arms. “Come on, let’s go.” Heather nodded and they headed out. 

“Well, look who decided to show up.” Kevin growled. 

Nick rolled his eyes as he moved into the room. “Kinda calling the kettle black there hey Kev?” 

Kevin quickly made his way towards the blonde, being suddenly stopped by a pair of hands. When the Hell did Howie get between them? 

“Whoa big guy, just breathe.” Howie said. 

“Yeah Kev, breathe.” Nick smirked, feeling a sudden nudge of his arm. He looked over seeing Brian next to him giving him a warning look but knew only Nick would get the meaning behind it. 

Nick’s eyes went wide seeing the look knowing Brian would follow through with the silent warning and keep himself off limits if the younger man didn’t back down. Nick gulped and did just that, he was already aching not having his love with him. 

Nick took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry okay, Heather and I..” 

“Heather? You were with her?” Kevin’s eyes went dark, Howie’s hands still on his chest but even Howie was worried seeing the anger on the older man’s face and the fire in his eyes. 

Nick’s own face went serious. “Yes I was, she’s become a really great friend and we enjoy spending time together.” 

AJ tried his damndest not to let the grin on his face show watching this play out in front of him. He knew better than to get in the middle of everything. 

“Kev, just calm down.” Howie tried. “So he found a new friend, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Brian looked up at his love, he himself was having worries and doubts about things and needed to get Nick alone to find out just how deep their relationship with each other had gone. Nick could feel those blue eyes on him and knew the older man needed to be reassured nothing was going on between him and Heather.

Howie finally felt Kevin’s body begin to relax, letting his hands fall back down to his sides. “We cool now?” 

Kevin huffed but nodded. “Yeah, we’re fine.” 

Howie turned to Nick, brown eyes serious. “Nick?” 

“Yeah, I’m good here.” 

“Alright then, lets go get ready so we can pray.” 

AJ grumbled to himself slightly, just a tad bit upset there hadn’t been a few punches thrown before getting up and heading out. Once the others had headed out, Kevin pulled Nick to him. 

“What kind of a game are you playing?” 

Nick grinned. “None because I already won the game.” 

Kevin was floored, his hand loosening as Nick jerked his arm away, his blue eyes not leaving Kevin’s green ones. 

“You fucked up Kevin and lost an amazing person in the process.” 

Nick turned and headed out, leaving Kevin there in the room alone with his thoughts. Kevin finally shook out of his thoughts and headed out knowing these next couple of days were going to be rough and he wasn’t sure where to go from here. He had played games and hurt the person he had come to love.


End file.
